


Just Like Old Times

by TheMysteriousStoryteller



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Gen, It's haha funny, They're just fucking around basically, it's always fluff, when is it not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 15:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15416442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMysteriousStoryteller/pseuds/TheMysteriousStoryteller
Summary: Tom and Tord go out for a late night stroll and talk about dumb shit. Just like old times, eh?





	Just Like Old Times

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, gals and nonbinary pals I'm back with some more fluff. This fic is actually longer than my other ones usually are, so I hope you guys enjoy it! Comments are always appreciated and as usual I hope you all have a lovely day!

As much as Tord hated to admit it, his work had gotten tiring. 

 

It started out as just mental exhaustion. But, he was very much used to sleep deprivation. He always sacrificed a good night’s rest to get work done; it was nothing new to anyone. At this point, he grown accustomed to staying up all night and working on a project that he thought was a better use of his time. So, even as his eyelids started to droop and even as he started to slump in his seat, he kept pushing forward and forcing himself to work more. Even when Tom, who had been watching him work due to not being able to sleep either, asked him if he was okay, he simply dismissed it and said he was fine. Tom was skeptical, but didn’t bother to push it. 

 

Then, the physical pain started to kick in. 

 

Along with the shakiness he sometimes felt, Tord also started to feel his hands cramp up. At first, he was able to ignore it. But at one point, the pain had started to become unbearable. It got to a state where he felt like he could barely pick up anything. And coupled with the pain in his lower half he felt due to sitting for so long, Tord finally decided to get up and take a quick break. He looked at the clock hanging up on his wall, and then he looked outside. It was dark, obviously. It was around three in the morning, in fact. Perhaps a midnight stroll could do him some good. However, he was snapped out of his thoughts when Tom started to speak. 

 

“Uhhh, ya okay there Tord?” He asked him. Tord was then reminded that Tom was still there, flask in hand and a questioning look on his face. 

 

“Er...yes. I’m just going out for a walk,” The Norwegian answered. If it were any other time, he would have replied with something snarky. However, he was just too exhausted and didn’t care enough to be an asshole at the moment. 

 

“Oh?” Tom hummed and stood up. “Did you want me to come with?”   
  
“I don’t care.” Tord shrugged. 

 

“Alright then. I’ll come with. I don’t have anything better to do, after all.” Tom raised his arms up and stretched, arching his back a bit with a quiet groan. Tord shrugged again and grabbed a cigar, lighting it up and sticking it in his mouth. He walked out of his room and toward the front door. Tom followed him after pocketing his flask in his hoodie. Tord opened the front door and stepped outside, exhaling the smoke from the cigar in a light gray cloud. 

 

It was a beautiful night. The sky was illuminated by the moon’s glow, making the night sky a lovely dark shade of blue. In contrast to the blue sky and the tiny white stars that littered it, the houses and trees looked practically black. It was almost like something out of a horror movie, but Tord had nothing to fear. As Tom stepped outside to follow him, a cool and gentle breeze blew past them, making Tord’s weird hair horns swish back gently. Tom closed the front door behind him as Tord started to walk. 

 

“So, where are we gonna go?” Tom asked after a bit. 

 

“Eh. Dunno. I didn’t really have a specific place in mind,” Tord answered. “Did you?”   
  
“Nah...not really.” Tom stuck his hands in his pockets. “I mean...there is this place I usually go to when I go out on walks on this.”    
  
“Oh?” Tord flicked some ash off of his cigar as he spoke in a curious tone. 

 

“Yeah. I mean, if you don’t want to go there, I don’t care.” Tom kept his gaze mostly at the ground. 

 

“Well, now you have me curious.” Tord snickered. “It’s probably somewhere lame, but I’ll humor you.” Tom looked up and shot him a glare before replying. 

 

“Alright then. Follow me.” Tom started to pick up his pace a bit, now being slightly ahead of Tord so he could lead. Tord kept at his semi-slow pace behind Tom, already feeling a bit better from moving around. It was admittedly nice to stretch his legs and not do anything else for a bit. But, his hands were still killing him, which sucked. 

 

Tom began to walk off of the sidewalk they were walking on and into a grassy field, which piqued Tord’s interest even more. However, at the same time he was a little suspicious. What if Tom was involved in some weird shady shit and was leading him out here to kill him or something? Then again, as much as Tom hates Tord, that didn’t  _ really  _ seem like him. Plus, Tom is too boring to be involved in something like that. But yet, the thought lingered in the back of his mind. 

 

Eventually, the two came across a  _ very  _ worn down building. Tord’s eyes scanned the building as he exhaled another small cloud of smoke. It was so worn down Tord couldn’t even tell what it was, or at least what it used to be. The wooden walls had some holes in them, as did the roof. The only thing Tord could infer was that it was a barn or a storage room or something like that. After all, the building  _ was  _ fairly large. 

 

“Here we are,” Tom announced, walking up to the large front wooden doors that were also just as worn down. 

 

“Really? Here?” Tord asked in mild surprise. 

 

“Yeah. I like to hang out here from time to time,” Tom explained.

 

“Is it even safe to go in there?” Tord questioned him. 

 

“Don’t be a pussy. I’ve gone in there plenty of times,” Tom replied. 

 

“I’m not a pussy!” Tord retorted. “I just want to make sure I won’t get killed in there or something!” 

 

“Sounds like something a pussy would say.” Tom smirked at him. Tord rolled his eyes. 

 

“Plus, an abandoned building in the middle of the night?” Tord crossed his arms as he flicked more ashes from his cigar. “What are we, teenagers?” 

 

“We might as well be. Now, are you coming or not?” Tom opened the door and started to walk inside without waiting for Tord’s response. The Norwegian let out a sigh and followed him inside. He had already gotten this far, after all. 

 

The inside was completely empty. There was no furniture or anything. The only thing of interest were some stairs that led to a second floor. Tom took a quick swig of his flask and started to walk up the stairs without hesitation. Tord cringed a bit as he heard the loud creaking of the stairs as they were stepped on. He walked up to the first step, staring down at it skeptically. Though Tom had just walked up the stairs, he couldn’t help but feel like they were going to collapse under him, especially with all of the creaking. 

 

Tord let out a sigh and pushed those thoughts away. He hesitantly stepped on the first step. When it didn’t immediately crash beneath him, he felt a wave of relief wash over him. He walked up the stairs with ease, only getting nervous when the stairs would creak and groan. After just a few moments, he managed to make it up to the top. The second floor was much more visible, since there were various holes in the roof that allowed moonlight to pour in and light everything up a bit. He saw Tom sitting on the ground, looking through one of the holes at the sky. He still had his flask in his hand and was taking occasional swigs out of it. 

 

Tord made his way over to him and sat next to him, glancing over at the other with a small smirk. 

 

“Ah, you really haven’t changed, Thomas,” he commented, making the other look up at him in confusion. 

 

“Huh?” Tom mumbled in a questioning tone. 

 

“You’re still exactly like you were in high school,” Tord elaborated. “You’re still as much of a teenager as ever.” 

 

“Hey, shut up,” Tom grumbled in reply. “I just like the view of the sky here, okay?” 

 

“Sure.” Tord snickered and looked up through the hole Tom was looking through. Admittedly, the sky  _ did  _ look nice. He kept smoking his cigar as he watched the stars seemingly dance around the night sky. 

 

They sat like that for a while. They just sat side by side in complete silence, staring up at the sky together. Tord started to get lost in thought as time went on. It was so weird to just…sit next to Tom like this. Usually they were fighting about something or just generally not getting along. It was odd to have moments like this in general, where they weren’t yelling at each other. Right now, they were actually just sitting next to each other and simply relaxing. Tord could recall memories of when they did that back in high school when Edd or Matt would arrange sleepovers. Sometimes Tord wouldn’t be able to sleep due to insomnia, and sometimes Tom just couldn’t sleep. On those nights where they would both be awake, they’d just stay up and talk about dumb shit together until the sun rose. The fond memory made Tord crack a small smile. 

 

“I’m surprised you even remember high school,” Tom commented after a bit, breaking Tord out of his memory-induced trance. 

 

“Ah? Of course I do, why wouldn’t I?” Tord replied in a confused tone, his eyebrow raising questioningly. 

 

“Eh, usually people repress those years.” Tom shrugged and took a swig of his flash. 

 

“You act like you’re  _ out _ of those years,” Tord scoffed at him, earning a groan from Tom. 

 

“Hey! You know I’m right!” Tord continued. “You still dress just like you did back then and everything! You still even have all of those piercings you got!” Tom snickered as Tord mentioned the piercings. That brought back a  _ lovely  _ memory of those old times in high school. 

 

“Yeah. Remember that dick piercing I got? I remember showing it to you and you getting turned on by it.” Tom chuckled as Tord’s face grew bright red with embarrassment. The Norwegian hissed at him, “You still remember that?!”    
  


“I sure do,” he replied as he smirked at Tord. “I don’t think I could forget that.” 

 

Tord cursed him under his breath for bringing up that mildly traumatic memory, which made Tom let out a laugh. The two fell into silence once again. However, after a few moments, Tom began to speak again. 

 

“High school was wild.”

 

Tord looked up at him, before looking back down at the ground. “Yeah...it was.” 

 

“Heh.” Tom let out a short laugh. “Remember when we’d stay up all night talkin’ about dumb shit at Edd’s house?” 

 

“I do remember that, yes.” Tord nodded. “Ah...isn’t that exactly what we’re doing now? It’s just like old times, isn’t it?”   
  
“Mm...I guess so.” Tom hummed and flopped backwards, laying on his back on the floor. The floorboards groaned as Tom laid on them, but he paid no mind to it as he looked up toward the sky. Though Tord said it was like old times, was it really? It felt like so much had changed. Over the years after high school, Tom and Tord grew apart. Neither of them could really explain why. Of course, there were some things they disagreed on back then, but they were still incredibly close. Now, everything felt so different. Yet, it felt exactly the same. It made Tom’s head spin just thinking about it. Maybe he should just stop thinking about it and just enjoy the moment. They were still friends, in a way. They didn’t despise each other, after all. Neither of them would outright admit it, but they both cared about each other. The fact that they were here together, just sitting here in silence and enjoying each other’s company spoke more volumes than any verbal words could. 

 

Tord found himself actually  _ enjoying  _ this moment with Tom. He wouldn’t admit it, but he was always happy to have Tom sit in his room and watch him work. It gave him a chance to ramble about his projects, something that he usually didn’t get to do. For as much of an asshole as Tom was, he was actually a really good listener. He could recall when he opened up to the other in high school about all of the challenges he was facing in life. He could vividly remember Tom’s face, completely focused on his words. That never changed. Even now, Tom was still a great listener. He’d listen to Tord ramble on about whatever he was working on and even ask questions in return, which made Tord really happy. It was nice to see that someone else was as interested in his work as he himself was. It was nice to see that Tom still cared about him, even though he didn’t say it. 

 

After a bit of silence and musing to himself, Tom sat up and forced himself up with a grunt. He could feel himself growing tired, and he didn’t want to pass out here. Tord looked up at him and stood up as well, arching his back and stretching. Thank fuck his hands had finally stopped cramping. 

 

“I think we should get back home. I don’t wanna pass out here,” Tom said as he started to walk down the stairs. Tord discarded his cigar by carelessly tossing it on the ground and stepping on it. After that, he followed Tom down the stairs. He still cringed as they creaked loudly, once again praying that they didn’t collapse under them. Thankfully, they didn’t, and the two made it down safely. Tom walked up to the old wooden doors they had entered through, pocketed his flask, and turned around to look at Tord. 

 

“Coming, commie?” Tom asked him. Tord snickered. 

 

“Ladies first, Jehovah’s Witness,” he replied, making Tom groan and roll the voids that were known as his eyes. He walked through the door and Tord followed behind him. The two walked home in a pleasant silence, and Tord couldn’t help but feel a bit happy that he got to share a moment like this with Tom. For now, it really did feel just like old times.


End file.
